Stick
The Stick, also called the Staff or Baton, is the tool of the Cat Miraculous. The current owner of the stick is Adrien Agreste, who uses it as the superhero Cat Noir. Appearance The stick is a shiny dark gray color with a glowing green paw print near its upper end. It is retractable, and when it is not in use, Cat Noir usually has it attached to his lower back. As Cat Blanc, the stick is same color like the rest of his costume pure white. Abilities The stick, like Ladybug's yo-yo string, is nearly unbreakable and can be extended to unlimited length. Cat Noir can split it in half or changes its length to use it as a staff, sword, bridge, javelin, or vaulting pole."Mr. Pigeon""The Mime" When spun around at high speed, it can generate a gray-colored shield to deflect attacks or be used as a propeller to allow Cat Noir to safely land from great heights."Santa Claws" When the paw print button at the upper end of the staff is pressed, it slides open to reveal a screen. With this, Cat Noir can use the staff as binoculars, a tracker, a map, a phone, or an x-ray. He can also use it as a communicator to contact Ladybug or as a normal cellular phone."The Evillustrator" In and out of "Aqua Mode", the stick can also work as a breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater, such as Cat Noir himself in "Reverser" and "Queen Wasp", and Ondine in "Mayura". Due to the stick's ability to split apart, Cat Noir can use one section for his phone and the rest for fighting, as seen in "Oni-Chan". In "Miracle Queen", it can also be used as a periscope when under water. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * Unlike Ladybug's yo-yo, the stick can't capture akumas. * Ladybug has used the stick against Cat Noir during the times when he is under the control of supervillains. * In the Miraculous spellbook, a drawing of the stick is colored black. * Copycat has a stick identical to Cat Noir's staff in "Copycat". However, he uses Cat Noir's staff to call Ladybug instead of his own. * During "Animan", Cat Noir put a tracer on Kim revealing that the stick has storage compartment for tracers allowing him to track anyone he tags anywhere. * Instances of the stick being split apart are seen in "Lady Wifi", "The Evillustrator", "Horrificator", "Dark Cupid", "Chameleon" and "Cat Blanc". ** In "Weredad", it is shown that the stick can be split into at least four pieces. * In "Guitar Villain", "Santa Claws" and "Weredad", the stick is revealed to be bendable. * In "The Dark Owl", it's revealed the stick also has an ear communicator. * In "Anansi", it's revealed the stick can be used by other people, and that it can be extended by pressing parts of the paw print. * In "Oblivio", Adrien's cellphone has multiple pictures of Ladybug, which he could've taken with his stick while transformed and when Ladybug wasn't looking, so the pictures could've transferred from his cat phone to his regular one. es:Vara de Cat Noir pl:Koci Kij fr:Bâton pt-br:Bastão ru:Жезл de:Stab Category:Objects Category:Magical objects Category:Weapons Category:Miraculous tools